


Hey, We're on a Jumbotron!

by Myriad_Nice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Greg, Drunk Niall, Infidelity, Kiss cam, M/M, Musician Niall, Tattoo Artist Zayn, Zayn-centric, newly gay Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriad_Nice/pseuds/Myriad_Nice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are on a date at a basketball game when the Kiss Cam suddenly comes on during a break in the game. Liam, not wanting to be outed, decides to become buried in his phone and ignore Zayn's little tugs. The guy next to Zayn offers to help him out. How will Liam react? And will Zayn make a new friend in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first published fic for One Direction. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Zayn fiddled with the hem of his tank top as he awaited the arrival of his date. He had chosen his outfit with care, making sure to look cool but not too cool in his unbuttoned red plaid shirt showing his pristine tank top and black jeans with holes ripped at the knees. He considered wearing a beanie, but preferred to keep his hair down for the indoor event. If they had been outside for a football match, that would be entirely different, but because he wouldn't have to deal with gusts or wind or rain he decided it was perfectly reasonable to keep his hair in its more natural state.

He glanced in the mirror and used his palm to flatten the top of his hair against his forehead. Zayn worried about his date and how they would react to each other. They had met over Grindr and Zayn was smitten with how much he worked out. It was clear that the man had worked hard to maintain his chiseled chest and even bragged about a lifting session during one of their numerous conversations. Zayn was looking forward to meeting him: Liam. Even the name was attractive. It left a sweet taste in the back of his mouth.

He turned away from the mirror and his reflection to the sound of his phone vibrating a few feet away. He made his way over to the side table and picked it up, recognizing the number.

"Hello?" he said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm out front," his date replied.

"Cool. I'll head down in a sec," Zayn said before hanging up the phone. One last glance in the mirror and he was out the door. He locked up quickly, popping the key in and out of the lock with ease. He then made his way to the end of the hall and quickly flew down the flights of stairs, jitters gathering in the pit of his stomach.He brushed it off as best as he could as he headed outside to find a black vehicle parked at the entrance of his apartment complex. The window lowered and the faint figure of his date appeared, squinting at him.

Zayn stopped shyly on the sidewalk, not sure what to do next. Liam squinted a bit more before raising his eyebrows and allowing a smile to grow on his face.

"Are you Zayn?" he called.

Zayn nodded. "Ya."

They held eye contact for a moment before Liam broke their silence with a rather boisterous laugh.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for? Hop on in!"

Zayn broke out into a smile and approached the car, the butterflies coming back full force. He pulled on the handle and plopped into the seat, letting the scent from the air freshener take over his senses. He was blinded by Liam's smile and was immediately attached to the guy's warm demeanor.

"Hi, 'm Liam," he greeted, shifting the car from park to drive.

"Zayn," he concluded, a tight smile on his face.

Liam glanced over at Zayn and his smile became more broad. Pulling out onto the street, he began the small talk. "So, do you follow basketball?"

"Not really. I'm not muchuva sports guy," Zayn admitted. "But I'm up to trying it out."

Liam laughed. "That's good. What do you like to do instead?"

"I like readin'. I spend most of my day in the tattoo parlor though."

"Oh. Are you into tattoos?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I'm a tattoo artist." Zayn let out a laugh as color came flushing  Liam's cheeks. He turned to Zayn with a small smile, almost embarrassed in his wonderment.

"What kind of tattoos do you 'ave?"

Zayn rolled up the sleeves of the plaid shirt and exhibited the tattoos that he currently had lined up along his arms. He kept his eyes on his arms, missing the excited glint in Liam's eyes as he explained through mumbles, "I have a whole sleeve pretteh much on muh right arm. Uh... I really like my yin yang and my ZAP! tattoo. I also have one of this bird that I was childhood friends with and a couple of animals. Ahh... There's a couple on my hips and a couple of my chest. I have some leg tattoos and yeah... Tha's about it."

"That's so cool! I have a couple tattoos myself that I got within the past year or so. I got a feather one on my right arm. When my Nan passed my Mom used ta leave feathers around the house for me and my sisters and say that she left them. I guess it was a way to connect the distance between us, but I decided ta get a permanent one on my arm... Right underneath it I got some script. Real simple: I figured it out. I figured it would be cryptic enough that people wouldn't be able to tell, but I got it when I came to terms with myself." Liam took a moment to inhale, keeping his eyes tight on the road. "I've never really admitted to being gay. Sometimes it's still hard, but this is my first time being out with a guy... romantically. I'm still really new to it all."

Zayn couldn't do much else beside stare at Liam, speechless. Guys don't typically admit in one sitting everything about themselves. Zayn chalked it up to it being the connectivity of tattoos and the way that they brought together people. Either way, he wasn't going to shoot down a guy just because he was inexperienced in being gay.

"It's all right. It's just a basketball game. It's not like they're going to make us kiss on screen or anything." Zayn laughed, causing Liam to loosen up his grip on the steering wheel. He laughed along and they continued their conversation with one another, making sure to touch upon the finer points of where they liked to eat and how Liam was a personal trainer.

"I could really fill you out. Ya know, if you wanted to. You have a very lean physique, but you could probably pack a punch if you wanted to."

 They pulled into the parking garage and parked on the second level. The two got out of the car and make their way to the arena where the match between the Brooklyn Nets and the Atlanta Hawks. Neither were crazy about the teams, but Liam had gotten the tickets for free and figured it would be a great opportunity to bring someone cool along.

They made their way into the arena and found their seats. They were no where near the court side seating, but managed to sit off center so they were able to get a good glimpse at the action. They set down their jackets and made their way to the refreshment stands. Liam paid for their snacks, getting enough popcorn to last the entire game and two large sodas. As the two joked back and forth, Zayn smiled a large smile that made his eyes turn up. At one point Liam almost teared up from laughing so hard at Zayn's Batman impression. The found their love of comic book characters and talked about it throughout the whole first half of the game.

Zayn's heart fluttered during the halftime break when Liam lightly placed his hand over Zayn's. They continued to hold hands for the next several moments, watching the game adamantly. They the Jumbotron in amusement as an animated intro to the Kiss Cam came onto the screen. Hearts filled the border of the television screen and it opened up to a younger couple across the stadium. The crowd roared as the man and woman came together in a loving kiss. The focus was then changed to another younger couple, similarly heterosexual. The two shared a kiss that placated the crowd and an elderly couple of shown next. The two shared a sweet kiss, prepped with giggles and slow movements of coming together. The crowd let out a collective sweetened sound and a softer amount of clapping. It was then the camera zoomed in on them.

Zayn looked at himself on the Jumbrotron without much thought. He didn't realize until a moment later when Liam's hand was off of his that something had changed. He glanced up at the screen then to Liam and then back at the screen, double-checking to see if what was happening was real. It was and the crowd was beginning to boo.

Nervously, Zayn tugged at Liam's coat jacket, begging him to do something. "We need to do /something/. Just give me a peck on the cheek or something."

Liam remained solid and his gaze centered on his lap. He had a deathly clutch on his phone as he attempted to control his breathing. Meanwhile, Zayn was having a hard time coming to terms with that they would get booed out of the arena. Plus, they were supposed to follow an elderly couple, that's just cruel!

"Mate, if the lad won't give ya a kiss, I'll do it for 'im!" an irish man yelled into his ear. Zayn turned, seeing that the voice came from a blond man right beside him. He had been rowdy throughout the entire match, but Zayn couldn't help but feel relaxed at the man's presence - a white knight of sorts.

"You sure?" Zayn asked.

"Of course!" The man said, holding Zayn level with his eyes. He then gently grabbed onto the opening of Zayn's plaid shirt. The two closed their eyes quickly as the stranger pulled them together. Their lips met in a quick collision and the sound of the crowd popped in their ears. A signal went off in Zayn's head, but he couldn't decipher what it exactly meant. All he could comprehend was the feel of this stranger's lips and the taste of beer that filled his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_"You sure?" Zayn asked._

_"Of course!" The man said, holding Zayn level with his eyes. He then gently grabbed onto the opening of Zayn's plaid shirt. The two closed their eyes quickly as the stranger pulled them together. Their lips met in a quick collision and the sound of the crowd popped in their ears. A signal went off in Zayn's head, but he couldn't decipher what it exactly meant. All he could comprehend was the feel of this stranger's lips and the taste of beer that filled his mouth._

* * *

 

The two separated seconds later and Zayn couldn't help but stare. His brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the backwards cap and blond hair spilling out from underneath it or the way that his crystal blue eyes seemed to be searching him in a similar fashion.

Zayn was brought back to the reality of the situation when he heard the smacking of the cushion against the plastic back of the chair, marking Liam's absence. He turned to look at the seat and confirmed that it was indeed empty and Liam was making a hasty escape towards the back of the stadium, people booing him on his way out. Zayn wanted to call out to him and run after him. He wanted to go after his date, but something told him that he effectively ruined men for Liam for a while.

Zayn brought his right hand up to his head, rubbing out a spot on his head where a headache was soon to form. He could feel the stress building up and it was subdued slightly when he felt a warm hand press against his back. He turned to see that it was the Irishman with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Don't worry about him, okay, mate? The Hawks are winnin' and ya can still order plenty of pints," the man said. "I'll get one for ya... What's yer name?"

"Zayn."

"Zayn... Okay. One pint for Zayn. Me name's Niall."

"Nice to meet you." Zayn gave him a nod and then glanced back to the court. Niall yelled at the people walking up and down the stands, beckoning for another beer as Zayn seemed to slip further into his sadness.

Niall did his best to accommodate the man whose date he effectively tarnished. He tried reassuring him, saying generalities like, "It's probably for the better. If it was meant to be he'll talk to you again."

The one that really kicked Zayn in the pants was when Niall said, "If he wasn't man enough to kiss ya then I wouldn't even worry about him talkin' to ya again."

Zayn looked at him then. The first time that he had looked up from his game or his cup of beer. His eyes were dark and a languished air hung over him.

"It was his first date with a guy. EVER," Zayn wailed, probably a little too loudly.

"Oh," Niall said shortly. "Shit."

The silence that hung between the two was charged and Zayn wasn't sure whether he wanted to curl up into a ball or into Niall's arms. The solutions were conflicting and made the pounding in his head that much worse.

"Maybe I should go," Zayn reasoned. If he left now he could beat the downtown traffic and make it to his apartment at a semi-reasonable hour. Maybe he would have enough time to watch the telly. There was bound to be some sort of program he could watch to distract himself from the night's events. Especially the thought of Liam's crushed face, something he didn't even see, but could somehow feel burrowing on the inside of his chest. The feeling of betrayal was haunting him and the only thing he could think to do was leave and maybe try and find him.

"Hey! Where ya going?" Niall asked as Zayn grabbed for the half-empty bags of popcorn.

"I, uh... I have to go," Zayn said. "Home."

"You're in no state to be drivin', mate. You may as well sit down and watch the rest of ta game - there's only five minutes left!"

Zayn looked over at him apprehensively. Niall's eyes were like concrete, set in stone and keeping him grounded in that mesmerizing blue color. He sat back down.

"Okay. Five more minutes."

"Then I'll drive you home," Niall supplemented. "Well, my brother Greg will - he's mostly sober."

"Still drinkin' though!" A voice beyond Niall called, raising a pint of beer.

"We'll get you home safe. I promise."

Zayn nodded, feeling himself calm down again. As long as he breathed he could get through this. As long as he focused on the tall players sprinting down the court he wouldn't have to worry about anything else. As long as he didn't think about the guy that he had probably destroyed in the past ten minutes, he would be okay.

"Hey, don't be thinking too much, it can't be that good for ya," Niall said, probably picking up on Zayn's increasingly frazzled demeanor.

Zayn glanced over at the blond quickly, barely registering the supportive look he was giving, before zoning back in on the game. He made sure to focus on the clock, ticking down from three minutes. The seconds seemed to fly by as the crowd roared around him. Niall and his brother, Greg screamed profanities at the top of their lungs, largely aiming it at the referee and a couple of players. Clearly, they were Hawks fans and were upset at the Hawk's recent set back. They were twelve points behind with less than a minute left.

Niall's roar of upset was overthrown by the arena's cheers as the buzzer called an end to the game. The Hawks had lost and the Nets had won - Zayn hadn't cared either way, but he was relieved to see that the game was finally over and that there would be no celebratory pints for Niall or his semi-intoxicated brother.

“What a crock of shit!” Niall exclaimed, standing up with the people around him. “There wasn’t even a foul!”

As Niall cried in a fit of rage, the people in the arena started to empty. Zayn glanced apprehensively at the people flooding the aisle ways and longed to be one of them. Instead, he was waiting on the blond guy he had somewhat befriended within the hour and his older brother. 

“Niall, mate, can we go now?” Zayn asked, interrupting the angry chatter between the brothers.

“Yeah, of course! That’s prolly a good idea,” Niall commented. He then turned to talk to Greg before gathering their things and Zayn and heading out to the parking lot. The arena was packed and they had to fight their way a little bit to get to the side that they wanted to exit towards the parking garage. Otherwise, they made it out without a problem, only stopping a moment when Greg went up to the snack area to make a purchase. Due to the exchange plus Zayn's push to get home being the only motivation to leave it was easy to spot Greg’s black SUV among the sea of empty parking spaces.

The three made their way across the parking lot, Zayn feeling more at ease the farther away from the basketball arena he got. He jumped a bit when Niall placed a hand around his arm, pulling him up towards his side. He glanced at Niall in a confused manner.

“Greg’ll take the backseat. I’ve got driver and Zayn’ll get shotgun,” Niall announced, dragging Zayn ahead of Greg in a sort of race to the car.

“I thought Greg was driving because he was more sober?”

“Greg downed two pints before we left. There’s no way he’ll make it.”

Zayn glanced back to the older brother that seemed to be smiling to no one in particular as he lethargically made his way across the parking lot. It was probably best that the guy who couldn’t concentrate on walking wouldn’t be driving him home in the pitch black. So, he got into the SUV with the two brothers right behind him. Niall climbed in the driver's seat as Greg slumped into the backseat. He turned the ignition in the car and the vehicle roared to life, the loud sound of the engine turning over and the R&B music that came blasting from the radio left Zayn overwhelmed and wide-eyed. Niall burst out laughing, soon taking over the sound of the engine as it dulled to a soft vibration.

"Mate, ya gotta loosen up. Do yerself a favor an' relax on the way home."

Zayn glanced at Niall before turning back to the front of the car. Of course, he would loosen up, but it was hard with the events of that night happening. He should make peace with Liam before he does much of anything else. But in that next moment, he decided that he would maybe send Liam a text when he got home, and for now, he was going to enjoy the R&B music and boisterous company. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken so long! I've been on vacation and there was literally zero WiFi. Luckily, that meant I actually put work into my stories and campnanowrimo instead of just paroozing on tumblr. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

_Previously..._

_"Mate, ya gotta loosen up. Do yerself a favor an' relax on the way home."_

_Zayn glanced at Niall before turning back to the front of the car. Of course, he would loosen up, but it was hard with the events of that night happening. He should make peace with Liam before he does much of anything else. But in that next moment, he decided that he would maybe send Liam a text when he got home, and for now, he was going to enjoy the R &B music and boisterous company._

* * *

 

The ride home was eventful to say the least. The downtown traffic was nuts as everyone tried to escape to their homes. Niall had to pull two U-ies; once because he accidentally missed the turn they needed and the other he forgot to turn because he was too focused on Zayn singing along to an R. Kelly song.

“You ‘ave such a beautiful voice, Zayn,” Niall commented.

“And you missed the turn,” was all he replied, trying to mask his bashfulness.

“Isn’t a bother.” Niall shrugged before swerving into the next lane, nearly missing a car.

Zayn gripped his arm rests a bit harder, but otherwise was subdued by Greg’s whoops and hollers in the back. It sounded like he was on some drunken rollercoaster as he flung from side to side. It kept Zayn’s nerves at bay to see someone have so much fun during a car trip, albeit the rapid motion was slightly nauseating.

Within the next hour, Niall had found a way to get him home. They took the scenic route a bit, as Niall’s driving method was less than ordinary; he had to avoid all the cemeteries due to some car ride game he and Greg had been playing for the past four months. Plus, the aforementioned U-ie incidents.

It was odd to Zayn that he was dropped off in a car that was different than what picked him up. He didn’t normally ditch dates, or rather, have his dates ditch him. In fact, he was generally a proper gentleman on dates. Even if he found the date to be bland, he would still stick out the rest of the night and even give them a farewell hug, depending on the level of comfort. This night as a whole was just off to him.

He exited the car, turning to give a goodbye wave to his savior, but he couldn’t see Niall when he ducked his head into the open window. Confused, he straightened to see Niall at his side. Zayn turned a bit sharply, surprised at his sudden and unexpected presence.

“I’m goin’ to walk ya to yer door, if tha’s all right,” Niall supplemented, easily reading Zayn’s body language.

“All right, I’ll just uh, say goodbye to Greg then,” Zayn said, gulping. He ducked down into the window and attempted to make some extension of eye contact. “Nice meetin’ ya, mate. Take care.”

“You too! Blazin’ game, huh? We should go again,” Greg mumbled, barely intelligible.

“Right, mate. Sounds blazin’,” Zayn responded, letting a bit of laughter out in his last word. He took a step back from the car and let out a full-on laugh. Niall looked at him with some mix of endearment and curiosity, not pushing the reason for his outburst.

They walked up the sidewalk side by side, Zayn only a millimeter in front of Niall. The two of them were quiet for once; only the sound of Niall’s shoes squeaking upon the drying concrete could be heard. They traveled to the door of the apartment building and stopped. Zayn didn’t know what to do. What was his relationship with this man? They kissed, that was noted to the general public, but they didn’t really know each other. He was kind enough to give Zayn a ride home without hesitation, but did he want it to lead to something more?

The questions in his head were answered when the Irish man grabbed his plaid shirt and pulled them together for another kiss. It was like before; brief, lingering, and initiated by Niall. He held onto Zayn’s shirt as the two finished their small set of kisses, hands feeling clammy and trembling slightly. When they pulled apart a few seconds later, they just kind of looked at each other. Gold reflected in blue as they attempted to sort out the fleeting emotions.

Niall leaned in again and Zayn met him halfway, making sure there was more of a fire in the kiss. He stood closer to Niall, to the point where their chests touched and Niall had to move his hands from Zayn’s shirt to his hips. They rested easily on the small bumps and it made Zayn scoot a little closer to the blond. Zayn placed one hand behind his neck, grasping onto the hairs curling under the brim. He stroked the strands softly, loving the feel of it between his fingers.

Their mouths moved together in a way that it felt obvious that they had only kissed once before. Zayn kissed with enough passion that it took Niall’s energy to keep up with the pace. They adjusted though, Zayn making his kissing more languid and meaningful, melting to fit together with Niall’s. Their lips moved together in a fluid motion, puckering and breaking in a more natural movement.

After a few more kisses, Zayn felt the cold wetness that accompanied Niall’s tongue as it slid along his lower lip. Zayn parted his mouth, granting Niall entrance. He moved his tongue in, sliding it right against Zayn’s. Their tongues moved about, creating friction and a newfound warmth to grow. Zayn gripped the blond hair and pulled him closer, attempting to get a better angle as he traded places. He moved his tongue across Niall’s teeth, getting a kick from glossing over the smooth and solid surface. He then moved his tongue down to Niall’s, letting them slide from above to the underside of one another.

They broke away from the kiss, Niall gasping for air. Their faces were still pressed close together and their lips were inches apart. Niall’s warm breath was hitting his face and Zayn was sure that Niall was feeling a similar sensation from his end.

“You know,” Zayn breathed, trying to keep his eyes on Niall’s, “I would invite ya in for a drink or somethin’…” the words  _but your brother is in the car_ dying on his tongue.

“You should,” Niall responded, focused on the task at hand. He pulled Zayn’s lower body to his own then reconnected their kiss. Niall lapped his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, moving quickly in and out between each break. It made Zayn’s head spin, the way he was working his tongue, but he couldn’t say that he minded.

They kissed like that, quick and enflamed until it broke down naturally. Their movements slowed and their breathing became labored. Niall’s face was washed of color besides the bright read in his cheeks. His eyes looked dazed as he gazed at Zayn, searching for some sort of answer to an unknown question. Zayn felt his stomach quake as he peered directly into Niall’s blue eyes and he knew he was lost. He had lost himself in the sloppy kisses and sporty attire and his dazzling eyes. He had lost himself in Niall.

“We should uhm, exchange numbers, ya?” Zayn mumbled, taking a small step back.

Niall readjusted the snapback on his head, allowing Zayn to see his darker roots. “Yeah, here. Let me get me phone out.”

He dug around in his pockets, attempting to locate his cellphone. He came up empty handed though and scratched the just behind his ear. “I must ‘ave left it in the car. I can give ya mine,” he said apologetically.

Zayn pulled his phone out from his pocket and entered the information Niall provided, making sure to read back his number just in case. Once Niall confirmed his number, there was a silence between them. It was mildly comfortable, but there were a lot of unspoken desires bubbling in it. Zayn wanted to pull him close and take him upstairs to his apartment. He wanted to take him out and get a cup of tea sometime, wanted to get to know Niall better.

A sadness permeated Niall’s gaze as he gave his goodbye. He looked a bit like a puppy, the way his emotions shown through so easily.

“I’ll text ya tonight,” Zayn promised, causing Niall to brighten considerably.

“I look forward to it.” Niall smiled before giving a quick nod and heading back down the path. He started a brisk walk, hopping down the pathway in order to make sure Greg hadn’t completely dismantled the interior of his car. Zayn chuckled slightly as he watched him go before turning to the apartment entrance.

He opened it and slid between the door and its frame with practiced ease. He attempted to keep his heart beat under control by keeping close tabs on his breathing. He inhaled deeply as he approached his mail box, letting out a long breath as he inserted the key. It went on until he got his post, leafing through it without much thought. He carried it up with him and didn’t receive anything that was worth noticing; he’d probably throw it out as soon as he got to his apartment.

Zayn climbed the stairs and made his way into his apartment after flipping one of the locks. He threw the mail down on the counter and made his way to the living area. He flopped down on a couch and pulled out his phone. He went to make a new message, sending a quick:  **it’s zayn xX :)** to Niall.

Scrolling back to his other messages, Zayn felt a pang of guilt when he saw Liam’s name as the second name on the screen. He clicked the name and scrolled through the last couple of messages. They were sweet, asking about when to pick him up and how excited he was for the date. It was a weird feeling knowing that the message he was about to send didn’t fit the mood that they were expecting at all.

**I just want to say I’m sorry for how today turned out. Hope you can forgive me someday Xx**

Send.

 No reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a delay. I had to reset my computer, which caused me to lose 1k of the stuff I had originally written for this fic, which left me in a bit of a slump and worried that what I wrote following wouldn't be as good. So this is sort of a second take at this part.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all the support this fic has gotten as well! It means a lot to me and I try to respond to most of my comments and show that. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and views - it's extremely kind and I really appreciate it. Now, enough of my babbling. Onto the story!

Some years later…

 

Zayn fiddled with the drink in his hand as he waited for the band to finish setting up. They had been there for a few hours, schmoozing with the patrons and getting their gear set up for the show. Zayn watched idly as Niall plugged different cords into the amplifier. Some were connected to the guitar and others seemed to go nowhere. Zayn really had no clue as to what Niall was doing, he just knew that it was taking him a long time.        

He set the whiskey behind him on the bar; he really wasn't feeling the drink right now. There was something unbearable about a strong drink at 7pm that Zayn couldn't shake. Instead, he watched Niall work for a little bit. He watched as Niall lifted the guitar and tested out a few chords, making sure that the reverberations were ideally suited for the room. He played softly, thumbing gently over a couple chord progressions; leaving a small teaser for the set that they were to play later. Zayn smiled to himself as he heard a melody that Niall often performed around their flat - one that he made just for them. Niall looked up to find Zayn across the room and flashed a brilliant smile, making Zayn's heart beat wildly. Those blue eyes still had an effect on him.

As Niall went back to setting up, placing the guitar down to go check some other instrument Zayn looked down at his hand. He spun the ring around on his finger, finding comfort in the slow movement. He inspected it, making sure that no damage had come to it. The ring was given to Zayn on their third anniversary as a surprise. Niall had planned out their whole date, taking him to the nicest restaurant in London and followed it up by giving a walking tour. They held hands as they walked down the sidewalk, Niall chattering aimlessly about made-up stories that supposedly happened at certain buildings (a lot of them involved hauntings that caused Zayn to cuddle further into Niall's arm). Niall ended up taking them in a circle and as they approached the end of their excursion, Niall told Zayn to wait as he dipped down on one knee. He told Zayn all of the things that he loved about him (his hair, the way he laughs at Niall's stupid jokes, how affectionate he is, and how compassionate he can be) before telling him that he would love to spend the rest of their lives together. Zayn immediately accepted and left Niall in a tight embrace, turning out to be surprisingly strong for how thin he was.

Zayn smiled to himself, the memories of that night washing back over him. He turned over the ring once more, looking at the inscription that Niall had engraved. /It's you. It's you. There's no one else but you./ It went around the whole ring and made it feel as though his love was encompassing; never-ending. It just circled and circled around him. Sometimes it felt suffocating, but there was no one Zayn would have in his place. Niall was his world.

He reflected on how much they had grown to love each other over the past few years; how his eyes had softened and how he was more apt to laugh. How he grew fond of Niall's touch and the way he roamed his fingers through Zayn's varying hairstyles. How he complimented Zayn over the simplest of things or how he would cook when Zayn wasn't feeling well. How Zayn would stay up to listen to all of Niall's fears and eventually became accustomed to his neurotic tendencies. How he loved the feel of him in his arms. How he loved the way his name floated off his tongue. How it felt as though they were the only people in a room full of crowded people.

The White Swan was a common place for Niall to perform and Zayn usually accompanied him. It was a gay bar that they had discovered one night while barhopping and became keen on it. They played great music and even hosted the occasional local band on the weekend. Plus, it was a great place to meet people and build a strong fan base. Niall being the social butterfly he was, thrived in a bar environment while Zayn was content to stand off to the side and watch. He watched the crowds and gauged their reactions, looking to tell Niall about how many people were dancing or having a great time in general to his band playing. Sometimes he simply told Niall how hot he looked on stage and how lucky he was to have a rockstar as a fiance. Niall accepted either, really.

Zayn looked over the crowd, letting his gaze and thoughts naturally drift from Niall. There was a good-sized crowd, especially for a Saturday night; it would provide Niall a lot of exposure and hopefully a lot of tips. Zayn took in the crowd, searching for familiar faces and people that he assumed would enjoy the show. He spotted a group of preppier-looking guys that had on tight, black shirts and light colored pants. They clearly put a lot of time in the gym to make that look work. Nearby was a group of huskier men that were sipping on various drinks, looking like they were having a nice outing after work. Zayn nodded as his eyes drifted to a set of guys that were talking over by the wall. One was shorter and his back was turned to Zayn so he couldn't take in anything about him besides he was rocking a bun whereas the guy that he was talking to seemed to catch Zayn's gaze the moment he laid eyes on him. The man appeared to be looking directly at him and Zayn was caught off guard. Normally people didn't notice him back - he was at the back of the room for a reason. Yet, this guy seemed to be excusing his present company and making his way over.

Zayn, unsure of what to do, reached again for his drink. Realizing it was possibly drugged from sitting on the counter for such a long time, he thought about putting it back, but at the same time it would act as a good buffer in case the guy was going to hit on him or ask him to dance. He could just raise his glass and say he was good; conflict avoided.

As the guy came closer, it was getting harder for Zayn to ignore him. There was nowhere to look around without being conspicuous; shifty eyes would give him away and he could only stare down at his drink for so long. He practically gave up trying to seem distant when the guy approached him.

He had a friendly look to him that put Zayn slightly at ease. He had brown hair that curled on top, flowing towards the back of his head while the sides remained thin. He had a light smile on his lips as if he was waiting for Zayn to say something with wrinkles catching the corner of his eyes. His brown eyes were warm and familiar and scanning Zayn with just as much question. It was when the stranger scratched his forearm absentmindedly that Zayn knew who he was, or at least recognized the tattoos.

"Oh my god," Zayn mumbled, attempting to put a name to the person standing in front of him. He knew him, or at least he did at some point.

The stranger's eyes lit up and he let out a loud laugh, throwing his head slightly. He radiated and said, a hint of laughter coating his words, "Zayn! I knew it was you, mate. Just had to see for m'self whether it was true."

The voice, the laugh, the smile. It was all starting to come together.

"God! Liam!" Zayn let out a sigh, followed quickly by a small bout of laughter. "How 'ave you been?"

"Good, good... My business has been booming lately - I've gotten a good number of clients and I work full time at the gym across the way," Liam said, bobbing his head.

"Nice. You're a personal fitness coach or sometin, right?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I take appointments and have full access to the facilities. If you're not too busy I could probably fit you in for a consult nex' week," Liam encouraged.

He shrugged. "That's all right. I like my look."

"Fair enough," Liam paused. "What have you been up to? Is your business boomin'?"

Zayn's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I do all right. I do tattoos."

"That's right! That's so brilliant! Have you gotten any recent ones?"

"I got these couple done on my hands. I had a mate do 'em, but I like 'em all the same, especially the lips. I think it goes along well with my other ones," Zayn said while demonstrating his tattoos. Liam peered at them, nodding appreciatively at the designs.

"That's so sick! I was thinking of getting a sleeve soon, but I haven't an idea of what to get quite yet." Liam chuckled at that.

"It's all about what inspires you, honest. If you like somethin' or a certain design you should go from there. Get somethin' fun or if yer not into that, get somethin' sentimental. It doesn't much matter what you start with as long as you do. You can always getta theme later." His voice was slightly muddled, but he meant what he said.

Liam nodded, taking in Zayn's mumbled suggestion. He took a sip from his drink and gave him a simple thanks. "I'll think abou' tit a bit more, but I'll definitely take that into consideration."

Zayn lifted his head briefly and then looked down at his drink. He swirled it around a few times and waited for him to say something. It was baffling to him how Liam had still recognized him after all this time, especially from across the room. He wondered if he had been thinking about him or if he had been seeing other people. Zayn voiced these thoughts.

"So, 'ave you been seein' anybody?"

Liam's face perked up considerably, a shy smile spreading across his face. "Sorta. I haven't settled or anything, but I've been getting back in the game. That basketball date really scarred me, ya know? I won't go within blocks of that stadium and I _never_ take any guys to any more games."

Zayn smiled, letting out a laugh that resonated with Liam's. Internally, he felt a little bad that Liam probably couldn't stand the thought of being publicly humiliated by another guy again (or maybe never even dating another one), but it relieved him that he was putting himself back out there. Liam deserved someone that wasn't as much of a tosser as Zayn.

"How 'bout you? Are you seeing anyone?"

A blush crept upon his cheeks and he smiled to himself before it blossomed across his face. Zayn looked at Liam's expectant face and said bashfully, "Yeah. I'm actually engaged."

"Engaged?!" Liam gaped. "Holy shit, mate! Congratulations! Let me buy you a drink or something. That's so great! Where are ya guys headin' to?"

"You don't 'ave to buy me a drink, Liam!" Zayn laughed, knocking his waving hands away from the bartender's attention. "An' we're going to Ireland to get married at the en' of the month. His family's from there and it would mean the world to 'im."

"Is he here tonight? I really would love to buy ya guys a drink," Liam insisted, practically begging Zayn with his eyes.

Zayn let out another laugh. He couldn't help it. "He's in the band - the blond bloke with the guitar."

Liam immediately turned around and glanced at the stage, attempting to find Zayn's fiancé through the immense crowd. Zayn took the distraction as the perfect time to set his drink on the bar and quickly get a different one from the bartender.

By the time Liam had spotted him, Zayn had already thanked the bartender and taken a sip out of his glass. He gasped, turning around to gain Zayn's attention again.

"You did not!"

"What?" he mumbled, stoically sipping on his drink.

"Is that the bloke that kissed you at the game?" Liam asked in complete shock.

Zayn paused. "It might be."

"I can't believe it!" Liam laughed. "What are the chances something like that would happen? That's so crazy."

"I know, but I love him." Zayn took a moment to locate Niall on the stage and stared affectionately, his heart warming. How could anyone not?

"Well, congrats, mate. I'm glad someone could make you happy, even if he did steal ya out from under my nose," Liam said good heartedly, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Now let me buy you that drink. We'll get one for your fiancé after he's done with his gig."

Zayn complied, smiling. For not seeing him after three years, maybe there would be a way to wrangle Liam a wedding invitation. After all, he did bring them together and to Zayn that was pretty damn important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :) It kind of came round circle and I incorporated some of the newer things happening with the boys that have happened since I last updated. Thanks once again for the support/reading. It means the world <3


End file.
